Mother Longlegs
Mother Longlegs, also known as Arachnida Acidosasa, are giant arachnid Kaiju that appeared in Kong: Skull Island. Name The Mother Longlegs’ name comes from “Daddy Longlegs”, a common nickname for various types of insects and arachnids. It's was given it's name because it is a self breeding and female only species Appearance Mother Longlegs are gigantic spider-like creatures that stand 18 to 23 feet tall. They possess eight incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks, allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The Mother Longlegs’ faces resemble skulls, being white in color with large black eyes. In addition to their eight legs, Mother Longlegs possess two additional limbs located closer to their heads, which are equipped with pincer-like claws. Personality Mother Longlegs are ambush predators that lurk in bamboo forests for unsuspecting prey. Origins This towering arachnid is unlike any spider. The dense bamboo forests of the island’s north-side offer the perfect habitat for a colony of predatory creatures with such slender, extended limbs. When the spider is perfectly still, the bamboo trunks conceal it perfectly, turning an entire forest into a silent deathtrap of legs and mandibles. Theoretical possibility: these creatures are a supermutation of the opiliones order of arachnids, known colloquially as ‘harvestmen’. Vascular bundles of woody xylem found within the appendages of the Mother Longlegs suggest that trace elements of actual bamboo are within its physiology, as though the flora of its natural habitat has become infused within its DNA. The Mother Longlegs has evolved sharpened spikes at the end of its powerful legs. Eight razor-sharp blades rein down from above on unsuspecting prey, pinning them to the ground with a poisoned spur that immobilizes the victim and sucks vital nutrients from the body like a milkshake through a straw. These creatures are not just man-eaters. They drink their prey. Once immobilized, the creature unleashes muscular tendrils that ensnare the victim and lift them high off the ground. History Packard and his group encountered a Mother Longlegs while trying to navigate through a bamboo forest. It impaled a soldier and attempted to drag Mills into it’s mouth. It was incapacitated when the humans cut off some of it’s legs, causing it to topple, and Packard finished it off with a barrage of gunfire to the head. Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A group of Mother Longlegs attacked the Iwi settlement when Riccio destroyed the walls using the seismic charges brought by the previous Monarch expedition. When Aaron Brooks and Ato were cornered, Kong arrived and killed all of them. Abilities Camouflage and Stealth Mother Longlegs are perfectly adapted for camouflage in the dense forests of Skull Island With their limbs resembling bamboo stalks and their bodies held high above the forest canopy, they blend seamlessly with the forest, allowing them to attack unaware prey that passes through their territory. Pincers Mother Longlegs are equipped with crab-like pincers that allow them to grab their prey. Poisonous sharp legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs’ are very sharp, and they can be used as spears to stab and pierce through flesh. The legs are also filled with poison that allow the Mother Longlegs to drain vital nutrients from their victims. Strength Mother Longlegs are able to carry the weight of man in their pincers. Hunting Though with their camouflage and stealth their able to hunt white well for smaller prey that nearly humans sizes or bit bigger to carry to killed. Weaknesses Vulnerable legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs are quite thin and fragile. If some of the legs are cut off, the Mother Longlegs will fall to the ground and become helpless. Trivia * The Mother Longlegs' design may have inspired the Pit Spider from the original King Kong. Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Creatures from Kong: Skull Island Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Invertebrate Category:Arthropods Category:Kaiju Category:Skull Island animals